In connection with heavy gauge wires, which may be disposed in positions which are difficult to reach, commensurately high powered tools are required to make pressure connections between said wires. In view of the weight and bulk of the tools it may be inconvenient or impossible to carry such tools to the sites at which the joining is to be made.
It has previously been proposed to connect ends of wires and the like by inserting the ends into a corresponding bore of a connecting member provided with an external layer of explosive, which during detonation, compresses the connecting member around the ends. The layer of explosive used had, however, an even cross-section along the whole length thereof in order to produce an even radial compression of the connecting member.
In connection with high tension lines, supporting cables and the like, which are subjected to heavy stresses, it is of great importance to obtain a permanent, tight clamping effect of the connecting member to ensure that no relative sliding movement may occur between the member and the ends connected thereby.
Thus, such connectors, herein termed implosive connectors, have been used in high energy metalworking to replace conventional hydraulic compression fittings for high voltage transmission lines. A small charge, engineered for each connector, supplies the energy to complete the installation in 1/10,000 of a second, replacing the work of a 60 to 100 ton press. Such implosive connectors are completely metallic fitting and result in a void free, uniformly smooth and straight connector.
In more detail, generally, implosive connectors comprise a conductor splice consisting of an outer aluminum sleeve equipped with a pre-mounted implosive charge, and filler, preferably, optionally, an inner steel sleeve having an aluminum tube on the outside.
However, there remains a need for a method of joining ends of wires and the like which is cheaper, quicker and easier to install while providing at least an acceptable efficacious permanent join of the wires.